


The One where Dean goes Demon again

by captainangua



Series: DeanCas oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Dean in Denial, Death Threats, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Pining Castiel, Power Bottom Dean, Smart Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always felt like he had too much to lose to ever try the moves on Cas.</p><p>But now he's a demon again - and technically trying to kill him - its hardly the biggest promise to himself he's breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Dean goes Demon again

He had him now.

… _and then you’ll kill the angel…_

It had taken him some time, but Dean had finally gotten himself back on schedule, and now here Cas was, wriggling helplessly below him as Dean held him down, the fear on the angel’s face just completely… _delicious._

“Isn’t this the part where you try reaching out to me? Try whipping out the whole Yellow Crayon speech, beg me to stop?” Dean laughed as he pressed the knife down a little harder against the angel’s throat. “It’s what I woulda done. C’mon, _buddy_ , give it a shot.”

Dean felt a short thrill of arousal rush through him as he watched Cas’ jaw clench in anger. Yeah, that had always been able to turn him on something stupid. Ridiculous he’d never acted on that. But then, there were a whole load of things he’d never tried acting on till now. Now he was free again.

Leaning in a little closer to where he had Cas’ head pressed down on the table, Dean lowered his voice to a contented purr.  “Or maybe you’re just enjoying all this a little too much, huh?”

He watched with appreciation as the angel’s face contorted into a snarl as with a bizarre show of strength he was able to push Dean off of him, and forced him into losing balance. And suddenly it was Dean pinned down on the table. Interesting. He hadn’t thought the angel had any fight left in him.

“So you still wanna play?”  

“ _This_ is how I want it,” Cas confirmed, a shit-eating little smile creeping over his lips. And in his eyes… hell, they were filled up to the brim with sheer lust. It was downright flattering.

 _This could be fun,_ Dean thought briefly as suddenly those beautiful lips that had always screamed out _fuck me_ were closing over his own. And this wasn’t what he’d planned – this wasn’t endgame - but it sure felt nice, so Dean relaxed, and tugged insistently at the angel’s lower lip until he was tasting blood.

“You taste real good, Cas.” He breathed with a grin, and felt the weight of Cas’ rock hard dick rub down against his own.

Oh, this was the life. Finally, this was the life.

And now Cas’ hand was scratching up through his hair and he was on _fire,_ and Cas’ other hand was…

Dean felt the cold snap of metal around his wrists and he paused to glance up at Cas with a grin. “Kinky,” he noted, raising his handcuffed arms up slowly. The same handcuffs they’d used to keep Crowley bound a long time ago. But though Dean could still _see_ the erection in Cas’ pants, waiting to take him, the fire had gone from his eyes, and now there was only sadness there.

Well that was just pathetic.

“Y’know, way to blow your only chance with me,” he pointed out as the angel managed to attach the handcuffs to a chain on the wall. “Even if you do manage to bring back Mr Guilt Complex and Constipated Sex Life again, he’s never gonna even look you in the eye, never mind have any fun with you.”

The angel’s face had gone almost battery-settings blank as he stared down at him. Dean hadn’t bothered to try moving. He’d get out eventually, and for now it was much more fun watching Cas squirm.

“He’s gonna _hate_ you, Cas,” Dean drawled, teasing each word out slowly, enjoying the physical reaction they had on the angel. “Why bring back someone who hates you when you could have someone who _wants_ you, huh?”

“Because he’s what I want,” Cas answered, perfectly calm. “I want the real you.”

Dean barked out a laugh. “The _real_ me? Honey, this is the realest me you’re ever gonna see and I _know_ you know that.”

Cas shook his head, and Dean nearly growled in frustration at the sight.

“No, I want the Dean who chooses me to be the Dean who’s not trying to kill his brother. That’s the Dean I want.” There was a self-effacing little smile on the angel’s face now. “And even if he hates me for it, I _will_ get him back.”

“So what, I’m your new holy mission?”

Cas’ mouth twitched up slightly as he turned to leave, “It still seems like a significant step up from letting the apocalypse start, or chasing down absent fathers. So I think I’ll stick.”

“For how long?” Dean asked as Cas got to the door “How many times you gonna bring me back from the brink like this?”

“As many times as it takes,” the angel told him, and locked him in without looking back.

*

**Author's Note:**

> ...so I think while revising on a short attention span I'm running through a series of shorts on my favourite fic tropes. Next up I think is the College Library AU but if anyone has any other suggestions feel free to tell me :P


End file.
